


Doce Romã

by Doctor_Mayfair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Paganism, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Mayfair/pseuds/Doctor_Mayfair
Summary: Uma versão alternativa do mito de Hades e Perséfone com menos incesto e relações estranhas da mitologia grega.Uma fanfic Reylo, espero terminar essa *risos de nervoso*.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

A imortalidade dos deuses do Olimpo quase destruiu o universo, forçando as divindades a renunciarem seu corpo físico. Assim, suas energias interagem a partir de recipientes temporários para manter o equilíbrio.

Essa antiga sociedade que visitaremos em breve é a responsável por garantir a manifestação dos deuses do Olimpo em humanos.

Desde a infância sacerdotes e sacerdotisas são arduamente preparados, e quando esses jovens atingem a maioridade, eles ascendem para se tornar as encarnações dos próprios deuses.

O destino de cada um é escolhido antes de seu nascimento, e ser abençoado pode ser uma dádiva dos deuses Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Atena, Ares, Deméter, Apolo, Afrodite, Hermes, Hades ou muitos outros.

Por muitos anos os humanos e divindades encarnadas viveram em harmonia, mas por serem possuírem livre arbítrio, uma forte ganância por poder criou uma guerra que quase destruiu o Olimpo.

Muitos pereceram com o fim da guerra, e o desequilíbrio das energias do universo demanda rapidamente o retorno dos deuses. Enquanto o mundo dos humanos se acalma, é aguardado o retorno de uma divindade que vai restaurar o equilíbrio no panteão dos deuses.


	2. A ascensão da Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só para avisar que eu li muito 'As Brumas de Avalon' e essa coleção maravilhosa foi inspiração para esse capítulo.  
> Referências a cerimônias e religião pagãs em seguida!

Rey cresceu nas ruínas de uma ilha deserta conhecida como Jakku. Sua única companhia era o gigante Unkar Plutt, que guardava sua propriedade contra quem quer que ousasse invadir. Por estar ali, a garota também era propriedade do gigante e para evitar sua desagradável presença, ela se refugiava solitária nas ruínas.

Um dia seus poderes afloraram, então onde havia escassez ela pode criar vida, enriquecendo a ilha com plantas. Ela descobrira só após chegar no Olimpo que fora abençoada como filha de uma deusa de fertilidade e que, portanto, teria um papel muito importante dentro da sociedade Olimpiana, quando estivesse pronta.

Rey pedia todas as noites para que seus pais de quem mal se recordava voltassem e que ela pudesse ter uma vida diferente.

Quando os olimpianos chegaram na ilha e a encontraram, ela achava que seus desejos tinham sido realizados.

\- Olá pequena - Leia disse, seus bondosos olhos castanhos encarando-a pela primeira vez - vamos te levar para casa.

O Olimpo havia sido a casa de seus pais até que eles partissem misteriosamente, para nunca mais serem vistos, abandonando-a em Jakku. Agora que ela regressara, seguiria a tradição familiar e assumiria seu destino.

\---

O sol poente tingia os céus de laranja e a brisa fresca soprava causando arrepios na pele dourada da jovem sacerdotisa.

Era o fim do seu último dia antes de ser dedicada para alguma das divindades que ela tanto estudara nos últimos anos.

Observar a despedida do sol era uma tradição desde quando vivia na ilha de Jakku. Nada mais justo para encerrar um ciclo. Tudo mudaria dali em diante.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Finn. Ou Hermes. Ela ainda tinha dificuldades de associar seu caro amigo ao posto que ele agora ocupava:

\- O que será que acontece com as sacerdotisas que fogem da própria cerimônia de ascensão? – Finn disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Rey deu um leve sorriso mas não tirou os olhos do sol, que desaparecia atrás do mar infinito.

\- Devem mandar diversas divindades para vigiá-la e evitar que ela fuja.

Finn estalou a língua em protesto e sorriu.

\- Você não vai se atrasar para o início das cerimônias?

\- Estou vivendo intensamente meu último dia de liberdade – Rey disse finalmente olhando para o amigo. Quando os olhares se encontraram ela deu um sorriso triste.

\- Rey, você vai ter ainda mais liberdade. Sem deveres de sacerdotisa, sem ter que fazer tudo o que os outros mandam o tempo todo... – Finn hesitou quando ela desviou o olhar novamente para o mar, mas continuou - Você vai começar a vida que foi treinada o tempo todo para viver. Não tenho muito tempo de experiência mas é _muito melhor_ do que eu imaginava. E não vai ser diferente para você!

Finn apoiou a mão nos ombros da amiga. Rey suspirou e levantou-se:

\- Eu não espero que você entenda, Finn. Eu penso muito nos meus pais e o porquê de tudo o que aconteceu. Leia me disse que me traria para casa... – ‘ _E até hoje não me sinto em casa_ ’, Rey hesitou em falar – Mas eu não sei se estou no caminho certo.

Finn levantou-se em um salto e abraçou a amiga.

\- É claro que está no caminho certo, Rey. Você mais do que todos nós.

\---

A cerimônia de ascensão iniciava logo após o por do Sol e o atraso de Rey provocou revolta das cuidadoras, responsáveis por preparar a jovem. Elas conduziram a jovem até a gruta cerimonial, onde a despiram de suas vestes normais e seu cabelo sempre preso em três coques foi solto. Rey deitou-se sobre uma pedra e as cuidadoras começaram a fazer as pinturas em seu corpo, para purificação.

Então lhe deram chá sagrado e Rey bebeu mesmo com o sabor repugnante. As cuidadoras a conduziram mais para dentro da gruta e, quando Rey deu por si, sua visão estava ficando cada vez mais distorcida. Ela cambaleou e caiu no chão, sentiu o gosto do chá na garganta e foi envolvida por uma forte náusea.

A gruta se distorceu na sua frente e de repente a luz do Sol quente de Jakku estava sobre ela. Rey conseguia ver a sombra de um barco no horizonte e gritava pedindo que eles voltassem. Unkar Plutt a segurava pelo braço impedindo a garota de prosseguir. A visão mudou para a primeira vez que uma flor desabrochou em suas mãos, mudando rapidamente para uma terrível noite escura que ela jurava que não ia sobreviver, uma espada vermelha com sangue que se espalhava pelas suas mãos, o canto das árvores que a levavam por um caminho misterioso, uma flor branca brilhando no meio de um campo de flores mortas e por fim, de volta a caverna.

Rey levantou-se com dificuldade. Sentia-se trêmula, suava frio. Ela não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia se passado e seu estômago revirava. Ela não resistiu e vomitou até se sentir melhor. Quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, continuou adentrando na gruta até que chegou em uma lagoa de águas brilhantes.

Quando entrou, toda a tinta se desfez e ela começou a sentir-se melhor. Cada parte do corpo que ficava submersa se energizava na água. Quando estava se sentindo recomposta, as cuidadoras reapareceram. Rey sentou-se e as cuidadoras prosseguiram com a preparação. Pentearam seus cabelos e a vestiram de acordo, enrolando faixas brancas nos membros e tronco e com uma túnica amarrada com cordas na cintura.

As cuidadoras a conduziram pela caverna até ver uma saída. Rey ganhou um punhal de prata e prosseguiu sozinha. Quando saiu da caverna estava em uma floresta densa. Sentia cada planta viva que estava ali e foi andando por entre as árvores que ficavam cada vez mais próximas, quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

‘ _Rey_ ’ Rey despertou de seu transe e olhou em volta. Quem mais poderia estar ali? Era impossível.

Ela continuou mais um pouco em seu caminho, a floresta cada vez mais densa e escura quando ouviu novamente ‘ _Rey_ ’.

Quando ela se voltou para trás, viu uma trilha. Seguiu a trilha, com a voz cada vez mais alta em seus ouvidos ‘ _Rey, Rey, Rey_ ’ até que parou na frente de uma caverna e a voz parou. Rey encarou a entrada. Ela estava perdida, certamente.

Frustrada, olhou em volta e reconheceu a trilha por onde viera, mas um arrepio na espinha fez com que ela se voltasse para a caverna e olhasse para seu interior. Uma escuridão que a devoraria. Quando deu por si, estava tocando a entrada da caverna.

A tentação era grande, mas ela não poderia desistir agora. Deu meia volta e voltou correndo pela trilha.

\---

No panteão, diversas divindades aguardavam o nascer do sol e a nova sacerdotisa que tomaria seu lugar entre eles.

Finn estava tenso, frequentemente olhando de relance para o local onde o sol apareceria em alguns momentos. Onde estava Rey? Até o lendário Luke Skywalker, deus dos mares e oceanos, tinha saído de sua reclusão e tomara o lugar ao lado de sua irmã, Leia, rainha do Olimpo.

Poe colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, tentando acalmá-lo. As três moiras, conhecedoras do destino, que aguardavam no centro eram as únicas que sabiam o que aconteceria.

Poe não conseguia deixar de pensar que elas poderiam acabar com o suspense a qualquer momento, caso Rey não conseguisse sobreviver suas últimas provações.

Por fim, a jovem apareceu por entre as árvores, cabelos castanhos soltos e vestes brancas. Ela se direcionou às moiras, deu-lhes um fio de seu cabelo e cortando a mão com o punhal, pagou pela revelação com seu sangue.

As moiras fizeram seus cânticos e no romper da aurora anunciaram:

\- A sacerdotisa ascendeu. Bem vinda seja Cora, deusa da primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero dizer apenas que pode parecer bem louco mas depois vai fazer sentido hahahaha.  
> Usei de inspiração para essa história 'As Brumas de Avalon', mitologia grega (em especial o mito de Hades e Perséfone), muitas fanfics Reylo maravilhosas (em inglês, mas eventualmente sugiro aqui), Star Wars obviamente e Lore Olympus.  
> Você, leitor, se existir, conte-me o que achou.  
> Até breve!


End file.
